Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles Part VII: Vicissitude
by Rock-Tea
Summary: The Akatsuki threaten to disrupt the shaky peace of Konoha with plans to seize the Nine and One tails. Hoorah! Meanwhile the genin pledge Tsunades help as further plans to rebuild Konoha are underway.


Naruto Kyuubi Chronicles

**Part VII: Vicissitude**

Tsunade rested her elbows on her table, listening intently to the genins plight. She looked over them, her face grave with concern. She looked up at Asuma, his sombre expression confirming the atrocities. After a while of thought she arose to her feet. 'If Sarutobi-sama has sent for me, it would be a great dishonour to decline.' She paced in thought. 'Besides if Konoha is in danger I can't just idle by' she smiled at the genin. The group nodded, their specifications met. A collective wisp of smoke and they went on their way.

Ino sighed. Getting knee deep in dirt was _so_ not cool. Still, Ten Ten didn't seem perturbed, she worked away with idle concentration, not a single complaint. Ino groaned as she placed another brick in the wall, rolling her eyes under the supervision of the jounin.

Sarutobi's face gleamed as he welcomed the party. 'Miss Tsunade, it's been a while' He smiled, before lowering himself to the genin. 'My utmost gratitude to you, my children. You have done an old man a great favour.' Tsunade looked back out of the doorway, staring at the fragmented terrain. 'Sarutobi-sama…' His face hardened. 'I know things look bad, but we are slowly recovering…' he said, reassuring himself. He sighed heavily, 'I called you here for a reason, Tsunade'. His gaze tightened as he rested on his elbows.

'You see, rebuilding is something of a task…A lot is required, and one person alone cannot oversee it all. I cannot be everywhere at once, to encourage and assist regeneration, to oversee our safety, to protect, to encourage... I need assistance, someone to help me run this land. A person whom I hold great regard and trust for, and I can think of none more fitting than you.'

Tsunade smiled and composed herself. 'Sarutobi-sama, I… thank you' she bowed lightly before smirking. 'I'm surprised you didn't call for Jiraiya'. Raido shifted uncomfortably as Sarutobi laughed. 'Indeed! He'd have filled Konoha with bath houses!' Raido shuffled forward and looked up. 'Uhm, sir?' Sarutobi and Tsunade looked up at him. 'What is it, Raido?' He hesitated a little, and pulled something out of his pocket. An odd headband, cracked stone plate adorned with freckled bloodstains and scorched ends chewed, licked by putrid fire. 'We found this in the rubble where Naruto and Gaara were fighting…' Sarutobi and Tsunade stared in disbelief, stunned. Raido's head fell in disappointment, a necessary destruction of joy still caused relentless pain. Sarutobi nodded lightly. 'Yes, that's right. Jiraiya was training Naruto…' He said pensively. Sarutobi looked up once more at the bloodied headband. 'But this means…'

Kisame paced into the main chamber, swathed in shadows, all cold eyes immediately fixed upon him. Hesitating, he opened his mouth to speak. 'So what's the situation?' Hidan said with hardened direction. Kisame stood with unease before his audience. 'The Nine-Tailed has left Konoha and its whereabouts are currently unknown. The One-Tailed has been confirmed to have settled in Sunagakure, and there are no signs of it leaving anytime soon.' A murmur reverberated throughout the hall. Deidara rested his elbows on his knees, limp-wristed and eager-eyed. 'We should move in soon, yeah... That One-Tailed, its like it's sitting there waiting for us!' Sasori nodded in agreement. 'Don't be so foolish.' Hidan barked, glaring at the two. 'We know nothing of its abilities or what it is even doing in Sunagakure. We need time to prepare and gather intelligence.' 'I agree, the best thing we can do is gather more information on them' Zetsu spoke from the shadows. Itachi remained silent, watching the events unfold with calm indifferent eyes.

Deidara sulked and face Sasori. 'I don't think that's fair at all. I mean, if we were to strike now…' The discussion grew more animated, raised voices and agitated bodies. 'We'll do nothing of the sort', a cold voice penetrating the commotion. The group turned to face Itachi, some fearfully. 'We'll go after those we know enough about to make sound judgement. Following, we will gather as much information on the One and Nine Tails as we can, before planning our next move.' Hidan sneered as the group nodded in solemn acceptance.


End file.
